Harry's House Call - Story One
by red-jacobson
Summary: A Dimension Traveling Master of Death, and Luna, pay a visit to Joyce Summers, and nothing will be the same.


**STORY TITLE:** Harry's House Call  
 **PART:** 01 of 01  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,Twisting the Hellmouth, Tenhawk Presents  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Dimension Traveling Master of Death visits Joyce Summers, and things will never be the same again. Basically a PWP, just written for fun.  
 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Luna/Joyce  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 8,249  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter and the Buffy stories go by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  
 **AUTHORS NOTES:** Inspired the Fictionator, and the fact that I haven't written Joyce getting any loving and she deserves some love too!  
 **NOTES ON CANON:** I'm well aware that I am playing fast and loose with certain aspects of canon, especially Glory's history, and the history of the slayers. All I can say is, this is the story my muse provided, and if you don't like the changes, I'm sorry.

 _ **1630 Revello Drive  
Sunnydale, California  
February 20th, 2001  
Early Afternoon**_

Joyce Summers grimaced at the mail in her hand, "Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk. Typical, I wrote Hank weeks ago about my illness, and he still hasn't bothered to respond. Why the hell did I ever marry that bastard?" She did her best to ignore the little voice in her head that said, 'because you were drunk and horny and spending the weekend in Las Vegas, of course.' Tossing the mail down on the kitchen counter to deal with later, she started a fresh pot of coffee and headed back to the living room to read for a few minutes while it was brewing.

She had just walked over the couch when two things happened almost simultaneously, she felt a horrible tearing pain in her head, and two strangely dressed people showed up in her living room.

The man pointed something at her, and she froze. She tried to move, to say something, but she couldn't. The man pointed a stick at her and the pain disappeared instantly!

He waved the stick a few times, smiling, "This was a nice change, pet, to actually arrive on time to help, instead of having to clean up the mess it causes."

Joyce couldn't move, but that didn't mean she wasn't aware of what was happening. She didn't know what the man was talking about, but whatever he was doing she didn't want him to stop. All the remnants of the constant headache were gone, and she could even feel the aches in her body disappearing as well.

Her attention was drawn from the young man in front of her, he looked to be around Buffy's age, with very messy black hair, and striking green eyes behind his glasses, to the girl who was with him, and, if she could have moved, she would have gasped in shock. The girl seemed to be the same age as the man, but it was hard to tell, with long blonde hair a little lighter than Tara's, and slightly protuberant gray eyes. That wasn't what shocked her though, it was the fact that the girl was completely nude, except for a jeweled collar around her throat.

Finally, the man put the stick away, and she could move again! Stumbling, she almost fell, but he caught her and helped her sit down on the couch. He knelt down in front of her and smiled, "Easy beautiful lady, you've just had a real nasty close call, and I don't want you to hurt yourself and undo all my hard work."

She blinked at him, "What? What happened? Who are you people?" she was surprised that she was able to speak so calmly, but then realized she didn't feel upset or concerned at all, and wondered if that should worry her or not?

The man nodded, "Well, the who we are is a bit complicated, but basically I'm a wizard, and my lovely pet, Luna, is a witch." The girl, Luna, reached into her hair and pulled out a stick similar to the one the man had held, and waved at her with a happy smile. The man gave the girl a fond smile before turning back to Joyce.

"Anyway, through a series of events far too long and ludicrous to describe, I ended up in possession of some, I guess you'd call them, relics, of Death, and was given a new mission, and the powers to accomplish it." He shook his head, "Still don't know why I end up in the places I do, but it's usually to prevent, or, if possible, reverse a death that wasn't part of the Creator's original plan. Sort of a specialized troubleshooter, I guess you would call me."

He shrugged, "Anyway, there was a weakness in one of the blood vessels of your brain that was a picosecond, that is,a trillionth of a second, away from killing you. I've corrected that, and you should enjoy the rest of your natural lifespan, however many years that is."

He smiled reassuringly at her, "Anyway, Luna and I have been traveling from universe to universe for quite a while now, and usually we aren't able to arrive in time to prevent the death, and it's a lot harder to restore the person if the soul has departed already."

He shook his head, "Last time we ended up in a poker game with several celestial beings who wanted the persons soul in their versions of the afterlife. Never did get the whole story there, but it took ages before I was able to win the game and get things back on the proper path."

Joyce stared at him for a second, before she whispered, "I almost died? Less than a second from death?" She shook her head, "I should be having hysterics, why am I feeling so calm?"

The girl said, "That was me, if you got upset it would risk the healing being undone before it was complete. It should be fine now, but I'm going to keep you calm for another few minutes to make sure."

Joyce nodded absently, "Thank you, I think. But, why are you naked, young lady? Shouldn't you be wearing clothes?" She didn't mention the collar, because that wasn't any of her business, and it wasn't hurting anyone, anyway.

Although, looking closer at the girl, she was rather attractive in an elfin sort of way, and the man was certainly good looking, and his jeans looked nicely tight, she wondered what sort of package he had? 'Wait! What? What the hell are you thinking woman?' a voice yelled in her mind, 'this guy pops up and says you were about to die, and that parts probably true, your head did hurt you horribly, but now you're thinking about getting naked with the two of them? That's just not normal!'

She knew it wasn't the normal way she acted, but Joyce really didn't care, she was horny and wanted to do something about it! She wondered what it would be like to kiss the girl? To suck the pert nipples that were crinkled on her breasts? Her eyes dropped to the man's crotch and smiled as she saw him hardening in front of her. She was about to reach for him, when he cleared his throat and she jerked her hand back.

She shook her head slowly, before focusing on the green eyed man in front of her. She was surprised to see that he was grinning almost sheepishly at her, and he said,

"Well, that's my fault, I'm afraid. You see, when I healed you, and pushed back the death that was waiting to claim you, I had to flood your body with life energy, and, well, it tends to supercharge the libido, and, to coin a phrase, makes you hornier than a stockyard full of rhinos. It's happened every time I've done this, without fail, and Luna decided, after having to remove her clothing several hundred times that it was easier just to show up naked."

Joyce laughed, "Okay, that's a relief! I was wondering why I was suddenly desperate to tear this dress off and get your jeans off so I could get you in my mouth!" She paused, "but I would like to know your name before I jump you, it's only polite after all." She said with a smirk.

The man laughed, "Fair's fair I suppose, my name is Harry Potter," when her jaw dropped, he said, "Yes, that Harry Potter, and, can I just say that those books were absolute codswallop? I mean, Ginny was a nice girl and all, but Luna and I connected on the train before her second year, my third year, and we were dating by Halloween of that year. We've been together ever since."

Joyce grinned, "Well, I'll keep that in mind if I ever read the books. I just remember the frenzy when the fourth book came out last year, the one about the Goblet of Fire. I've never actually read them."

Harry grinned back, "No, don't waste your time, they really are bad, they get just about every major incident wrong. If you ever want to know the real story, I'll give you a way to contact me, and I'll tell you the whole thing." His grin turned lecherous, and he said, "But, weren't you saying something about tearing your dress off?"

She giggled, and said, "Maybe we should take this upstairs to the bedroom, I don't want Buffy to come in and catch us, she'd probably have a fit!"

Luna laughed, "Oh, don't worry about that, we're actually being held out of time right now. From the instant we appeared until now, less than a second has gone by outside the three of us."

Joyce heard the girl, and understood what she was saying, but it wasn't important, she felt like she was about to lose her mind if she didn't get her hands of the two them. "We can talk about that later," she breathed, as she reached behind her and tugged on the zipper. "Let's get upstairs so we can get naked!"

She was already pulling the dress down off her shoulders as she walked toward the stairs, and she heard the two of them laughing happily as they followed her. At the landing, she shimmied her hips and pushed the dress down over her ass and legs until it was on the ground, leaving her in just her bra and panties.

Wriggling her ass at them, she walked down the hall and opened the door to her bedroom, briefly glad that she had made the bed and put her dirty clothes in the hamper that morning.

When she got inside and was standing by her bed, she turned to look at the two of them, and felt a jolt of satisfaction in the look of naked desire in both of their eyes. She also smiled when she saw that Harry was just as naked as Luna, and he was certainly nicely equipped! Far better than Hank or Rupert, that's for sure! Then she realized that he was completely hairless, as was Luna, and she found herself really looking forward to getting her mouth on both of them!

Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra and slipped the straps down, enjoying the way their eyes were locked on what she was doing. She cupped her hands in front of the bra, and shrugged, the straps falling down her arms and she smiled at them. "Want me to take my hands away?" she teased, loving their reactions as they both nodded enthusiastically.

Pushing her shoulders back, she dropped her hands, letting the bra fall to the floor. Her breasts swelled on her chest and her nipples stood up happily. Sure, she didn't have the tits of an 18 year old anymore, but she was a grown woman and was rather proud of how she had kept her figure after two kids!

The two of them stared at her, and Luna moaned, "Master, if you don't get her knickers off, I'll do it! She's perfect and I can't wait to taste her!" The girl emphasized her words by moving toward her, lowering herself to her knees.

Joyce was just reaching for her panties when she felt a breeze and they were suddenly sitting on the floor on top of her dress and bra! She stared at Harry for a second, and said, "Handy trick, don't suppose you can get them into the hamper, could you?"

He laughed and gestured, and they lifted themselves off the floor and dropped into her clothes hamper.

By this time, Luna was right in front of her, and the girl's hands were on her thighs. Joyce sat back on the edge of the bed and let Luna spread her legs apart. This was going to be new, she'd never been with another woman before, but, right now, she didn't care if it was a man, woman or Chaos demon between her thighs, she was getting soaked!

Luna moved closer and looked up at her, her eyes were full of love, which shocked her, since she'd never seen the girl before. But then Luna opened her mouth and her tongue came out and touched her, and it felt like lightening shot through her entire body! She gasped in surprise, and would have fallen back on the bed if Harry hadn't suddenly been right beside her, supporting her and keeping her from collapsing from the overwhelming pleasure that flooded her.

She heard him say, "Enjoy it Joyce, the life energy is doing it's work. The orgasms are just a wonderful side effect!"

Joyce understood what he was saying, but it paled in importance to the way that Luna was making her feel, the girls' tongue was dancing inside her, touching places she'd never even dreamed of, and she was soon crying out her name as every single part of her body was singing in pleasure. Eventually the constant bursts of pleasure got to be too much, and she blacked out, the last thing she remembered was seeing fireworks behind her eyes!

When she came to, she felt Luna licking slowly, languidly at her lips, and she shivered in enjoyment. Looking down her body at the girl, she said, "Luna, climb up here, I've never been with a woman before, but I want to make you feel good too!"

Luna grinned eagerly and climbed to her feet, joining her on the bed. Joyce was surprised when Luna leaned over and kissed her, and Joyce tasted herself on the girls lips. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the taste was slightly sweet, with a bit of a tang to it. She thought she could quite like the taste. She kissed Luna back, and the girl sighed in pleasure, whispering "I'm so glad we were in time, you're too good a mommy to be gone so soon."

Joyce didn't know what to say to that, fortunately Luna just kissed her again and moved on the bed so that her open lips were right over Joyce's face.

Putting her hands on the girl's thighs, Joyce lowered her down toward her mouth, and slid her tongue out. Giving a tentative lick, Luna shivered in pleasure and Joyce let the taste linger on her tongue for a second before licking her again, more certainly this time. As she got more confident in what she was doing, Joyce slid her tongue all the way inside the squirming girl, and found that she really enjoyed the taste!

She felt the girl shuddering above her, when Luna finally froze in place and cried out her name, and Joyce suddenly found herself with a mouthful of juices! Joyce kept licking, slowly this time, as Luna shuddered through her climax, and felt a burst of pride that she was able to make the girl cum on her very first time with a girl!

When she felt Luna relax above her, she started licking more enthusiastically, but was surprised when Luna moved and lowered herself down, so her mouth was between Joyce's legs. She wasn't completely surprised, she'd seen girls together in a couple of movies, of course, but the experience was quite different from what she had expected. In the movies the girls just seemed to keep on doing what they were doing, but, in reality, it was damned distracting having a talented girl's tongue in your pussy!

She still did the best she could, and managed to bring Luna to yet another climax before she hit a peak herself, and her head fell back on the pillow, panting from the way her body was reacting!

Apparently Luna had hit her limit for the moment, and she rolled over, twisting so that her head was at Joyce's breast. The pretty blonde lay there, smiling softly, and raised herself slightly so she could run her tongue over Joyce's nipple, before taking it in her mouth and sucking softly, making another ball of lightning form in her belly.

Joyce moaned as the lightning swirled around inside her, and when it released, she shrieked in pleasure and her body bucked on the bed!

Harry was standing at the end of the bed, slowly stroking his cock, and he was smiling gently at her. "I suppose I should tell you that your libido is likely to be revved up for quite a while, but, don't worry, I made some changes in your body so you will be able to enjoy celebrating life for quite a few years yet. When you go to sleep, your body will firm up and all the little things that bother you will fade away. You won't look like a teenager, but instead, your body will look like a 30 year old who works out and keeps herself in shape."

"Really? So I won't look like an old lady?"

He laughed, "No, never, you will keep your looks for at least another 30 to 40 years, and will never have a problem finding an eager bed partner whenever you desire. It's the least I can do after you've given my love such pleasure."

She managed to laugh, "Believe me, the pleasure was mine! But, what about you? I still want you in my mouth and my pussy!"

He grinned, "Don't worry, we have plenty of time for that, all the time in the world, actually, so you will get your fill of me. But, I have to tell you, I'm going to be taking your arse as well, it's just so magnificent that there's no way I could resist."

"I've never done that before, won't it hurt?" She asked, feeling nervous for the first time, but Luna released her nipple and laughed,

"It won't hurt at all, Harry knows just how to make sure you are ready and really enjoy it! He takes me like that all the time, and I really love it!"

Joyce looked at her, trying to see how serious she was, and their was no trace of deceit in the girls open and honest face. She was still nervous, she'd never even considered letting Hank or Rupert take her that way, and wasn't sure she was happy with the idea of Harry doing it either. Still, he had saved her life...

Luna must have known she was still nervous, so she said, "I know you think it will hurt, so why don't you watch Harry take me that way first? You'll see there's nothing to worry about, and afterward, we'll get him cleaned up and you can find out for yourself!"

The girl's tone was so reasonable, so logical, that it was hard to believe what they were actually talking about! Still, Joyce nodded, and Luna smiled, kissing her again, "Trust me, you'll love it!"

Harry said, "Don't worry, if you don't want to, you won't have to, I'm not going to force you to do anything, but Luna is right, I know how to get you so turned on that you'll lose your mind when I stretch you out!"

Shoving her nervousness aside, Joyce said, "That's fine, but first I want to feel you stretching my pussy out! My mouth has been watering to suck that massive cock of yours, and I'm going to, but I really need you to fuck me first! Please, Harry? Please...?"

Harry just grinned and climbed onto the bed between her wide spread legs. He gripped his cock and rubbed the head against her soaking lips, and she whined, "Stop teasing me, Harry, just shove that monster inside me!"

He didn't say anything, just picked her legs up and put her ankles on his shoulders and leaned forward. He braced himself with his hands on either side of her, and pushed forward. She moaned as he filled her, stretching her further than she'd ever experienced, and it was fucking fantastic!

His mouth captured hers, and his tongue demanded entry, claiming her completely. She tightened her leg muscles, lifting herself off the bed so she could take him even deeper, and shuddered as he pulled back, before sliding forward again. She was moving against him as well as she could, searching for the rhythm that would take her over the top again, and again, and again...

Harry was still kissing her, and driving her crazy as he started pumping her with short strokes, their skin slapping together as she moaned into his mouth. She had been so focused on the feelings he was raising inside her that she didn't even notice that Luna had left the bed. That is, until she felt the girl's tongue on her pussy where Harry was filling her.

That was all it took, and another massive climax burst inside her, sending her drifting off into the clouds and floating, looking down as the waves of pleasure pushed her to and fro like a orgasmic balloon. She giggled slightly at the picture of herself as a balloon, her balloon face permanently locked into an "O" face, before another burst hit her, and she lost the thought, there was no thought, no outside world, there was just her body and the wonderful rod of flesh that was filling her. She had no idea how long she floated there, and it didn't matter, just as she was about to float back down, another explosion of ecstasy rolled through her, and she was back in the clouds again.

She heard a woman's voice crying out hoarsely, and somehow realized it was her voice exhorting her lovers on, and she was curious what was causing her to make so much noise, so she drifted back down into her body again, and suddenly understood!

She couldn't believe it, she was actually getting sore from the multiple times she had cum, and she managed to gasp out, "Harry! Please, stop! It's too much!"

To her relief, he stopped instantly, and slowly pulled out of her, lowering her legs to the bed. It was only when he was completely withdrawn that she looked and saw how hard he still was. She instantly realized that he hadn't cum, and that just wasn't right!

"Harry, I can't leave you like that! Come here, sit on the side of the bed, let me take care of you." Her tone brooked no argument, and he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her expectantly. She had caught her breath by this time, and rolled out of bed, standing in front of him. Giving him a smile, she said, "I'm a little out of practice, but I think I can get that monster to relax a bit."

Lowering herself to her knees, Joyce spread his legs and moved forward, tilting her head slightly so she could get his balls in her mouth. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked him gently while she sucked on his eggs, moving between them as he moaned above her. She kept her grip on him, stroking him slowly and marveling at how he felt in her hand, the iron rod coated in warm velvet was a perfect description!

Raising up a little, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the head inside, her tongue licking the head, and gathering the pre-cum that appeared. She was pleased at the taste, not sour at all, but then, if he really was who he claimed, he would be able to control his taste easily. Taking him deeper into her mouth, she sucked easily, enjoying the sound he made, and the taste of her juices on him.

She kept moving her head, taking him deeper, before pulling back and licking the shaft and head, using her teeth to lightly nip the skin under the bulb, making him jump and cry out her name. She used her free hand to play with his sac as she sucked him again. She was surprised he was lasting this long, as turned on as he was, but she wasn't going to complain.

The sudden tightening in his sac and the gasped, "Joyce!" was all the warning she got as he suddenly swelled in her mouth. Shoving her face forward, she took as much of him as she could when he started cumming.

She started swallowing as soon as she felt him swell, and he almost overwhelmed her, making her have to pull back so she could breathe, and the next blast hit her on the face before she was able to shift and let him cum on her chest. She finished swallowing and sat back, breathing heavily, when Luna was beside her, kissing her and getting the last of his cum from her mouth.

She turned her face to continue the kiss, and Luna raised her hand, gathering the cum that was on Joyce's face with her fingers, and slid the fingers into the kiss, so they could share him. It was probably the most erotic thing she had ever experienced, and it started getting her wet again, but she was still too sore for anything strenuous.

When Luna had her face clean, she pulled back, and lowered her head to the cum on Joyce's breast, licking all over her chest, and running her tongue around the nipples again, making Joyce close her eyes and sway at the sensations dancing through her body.

She was surprised when she felt Harry's hand on hers, and she found herself being helped to her feet. "I think we can all use a shower, don't you? That will get us ready for the next round."

Joyce just nodded, and Harry and Luna helped into the shower, working together to wash her completely, and, if Harry seemed to spend a lot of time making her breasts were squeaky clean, she wasn't going to worry about it. She did tense up when Luna knelt down behind her and spread her ass cheeks, but soon relaxed as she felt the liquid soap being poured there, and then the loofah was scrubbing her clean.

But then Luna really surprised her, by running her tongue along the crack, and then licking her right on the hole! She started to object, but then Harry leaned in to kiss her, and she responded, her body relaxing as he reached down and started fingering her, working two fingers into her pussy and rubbing her insides and she just collapsed against him, not even flinching when she felt Luna's tongue pushing into her ring!

Surprisingly,the tongue started to feel really good! And, as she started pushing her ass back against the kneeling blonde, the tongue moved inside her, and one of Luna's hands joined Harry's in fingering her. Her mind was whirling from the different sensations, and then Luna's thumb found her clit, sending her back into the stratosphere!

The next thing she knew, her body was kneeling half on the bed, with her face down, but her hands were holding her ass cheeks open for Luna to lick her, while she was begging Harry to fuck her ass!

She felt Luna move from behind her, and then Harry's finger rubbing her tight hole. She felt something very strange, and then a cool breeze flowed through her most private area, and she felt it relaxing and stretching out. "What was that?" she managed to ask, her brain still foggy from her last orgasm.

"It's a spell I know, it got you completely cleaned out, and then stretched and lubricated you so you can take me easily. I told you that you wouldn't feel any pain, and I meant it."

She was about to say something else, it didn't matter what, but she felt his finger running down her spine and it felt like sparks of electricity were touching her, and her engine started revving even harder than before, and she heard in her memory, "I know how to get you so turned on that you'll lose your mind when I stretch you out!"

'He wasn't lying,' a small part of her brain was saying, but the rest of her was focusing on the feeling of his bulb pressing into her, and, as he made it through her ring, it triggered another climax, this time centered on where they were joined, and it was extremely different from all the ones before, she was looking down on herself again, and she could see the look of amazement on her face as Harry's cock pushed deeper into her virgin hole. Luna was laying on the bed in front of her, fingering herself as she watched them, and somehow she managed to will her body to move!

Her hands moved from holding herself open to reaching for Luna to bring her closer, and, when Luna was where she wanted, Joyce lifted her head and put her mouth on the girls pussy. She flew back down into her body and moaned at the feeling of wonderful fullness inside her, before focusing on pleasing the girl in front of her.

Almost all of her brain was completely turned off, her body was moving on pure instinct, and it was amazing! Her tongue was drawing sounds of pleasure from the girl that she had never heard before, and she was moving back against the cock in her ass, taking him deeper each time she moved. She was feeling bursts of pleasure every time he plunged into her, and that small part of her brain that was still aware was wondering why she had been so worried? His cock felt fantastic in her ass!

She had no idea how long they were moving together, or how many times she and Luna had hit their peaks, but she suddenly felt him getting even larger inside her and he cried out his pleasure as she felt his hot seed flooding her.

The sensation pushed her over the edge again, and her shriek triggered Luna who's voice joined hers in rattling the windows.

The three of them moved so they were all laying on the bed, cuddling, and Joyce kissed Luna before turning around and kissing Harry. "Thank you, not only for saving my life, but for the most amazing afternoon I've ever experienced."

Harry chuckled, "It was most definitely our pleasure, on all counts!"

Before she could say anything, Joyce was mortified to hear a rumbling from her belly. She tried to cover it with a laugh, but Harry just said, "Why don't you two relax for a bit, I'll go down and make us something to eat. We did use a lot of energy this afternoon, didn't we?"

Joyce really couldn't argue, and just nodded, turning back to Luna and putting her arms around the girl again. She could hear Harry downstairs moving around, but winced when he started singing.

Luna giggled in her arms, and said, "Harry is a wonderful man, and an amazing cook, but his singing is absolutely horrible! I have had to silence my ears when he starts to sing sometimes!"

Joyce laughed, and said, "It sounds like my youngest daughter, Dawn is a good student, not all that rebellious, and a great dancer, but she can't sing a note."

The two of them chatted about nothing in particular until the smells started floating up the stairs from the kitchen. Joyce wasn't sure exactly what Harry was cooking, but it smelled delicious! She could feel her mouth started to water at the smells coming from the stove, and had to stop herself from getting out of bed and seeing what he was making.

Luna had noticed her reaction and laughed, "I told you, Harry really is an amazing cook, always has been, and it's a good thing that he exercises me on a regular basis or I'd be big as a house!"

Joyce raised an eyebrow at the expression, "Exercises you? Interesting way of putting things."

Luna grinned, "Well, it's a bit more polite than saying he shags me cross-eyed multiple times a day, isn't it?" At her look of surprise, Luna continued, "Joyce, it's not just you that gets flooded with the life energies when we help someone, Harry and I channel just as much energy, so of course we're shagging like bunnies! It's hard to judge exactly, but it seems like every day we are saving somebody new, bouncing from universe to universe, we are constantly about five seconds from tearing his clothes off!"

She laughed, "That's one of the reasons that I stopped wearing clothing, I got tired of having them ripped off my body so I could be properly ravaged!"

Joyce laughed, and decided to push her luck a little, "And the collar? I know what it's supposed to represent in this time and place, but, you don't act the way I would expect."

Luna smiled, "If you mean I don't act like a slave, you are right, I don't. But never doubt that Harry is my beloved Master, and has been for close to a thousand years."

Joyce's jaw dropped, "A thousand...?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, actually it might be longer, considering that we are often outside of time, like now. I'm not really sure how long it's been. Anyway, it's not that important. To answer your question, in the beginning, Harry and I acted very different toward each other, more how you would imagine a Master/slave relationship would function. But, over time, we grew out of those behaviors, because we learned to know and understand our roles in each others lives and our bond grew stronger as we grew closer."

Luna reached out and took Joyce's hand, "Don't worry about it, I realize it's confusing you, but I can't really explain it any better, because you haven't lived those years with us. Trust me, there are times that the two of us fall back into the roles, but it's just for mutual pleasure, and because I really enjoy it when he ties me up and spanks me!"

Harry laughed from the doorway, where he was standing, three trays loaded with food floating before him, and he said, "Don't let her fool you Joyce, if Luna had her way she'd spend half the day in bondage with my using a paddle on her bum, but we'd never get anything accomplished that way."

Luna grinned and winked at her, making Joyce snicker, before the shifted on the bed, to let Harry bring the trays to them.

Joyce didn't recognize the dish she was served, other than it had eggs and chicken in it, but it smelled so good she didn't really care. Taking her first bite, she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure at the flavors exploded in her mouth. Swallowing, she said, "Harry if you are willing to give me this recipe, I'll... damn, you won't be here, will you? I don't know what I'll do, but I'll be extremely grateful!"

He laughed, "I'll do you one better, I'll leave you a copy of the cookbook I found it in, this is one of the easier dishes, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun trying out the others."

Joyce nodded eagerly, but a flicker of worry crossed her face as she wondered if they would survive long enough to enjoy them?

Of course, Luna noticed the change in her expression, and she softly said, "What's wrong Joyce? We can see that you are worried about something, beyond your own health, and we will help you if we can. Are you willing to let us help?"

Joyce closed her eyes and thought for a second. She wasn't going to tell them about Dawn, but, maybe... Taking a deep breath she said, "There's a tremendously powerful being that is called Glory or Glorificus, and she has been causing problems searching for something that she calls her Key, she and my daughter, Buffy, have fought several times, and each time Buffy has come off the worse. I'm afraid of what will happen to her, and my other children if this being isn't stopped."

She didn't notice when Harry stiffened beside her, but he said, with fury in his voice, "Glorificus? The Great Beast is free again? That's not acceptable, I spent far too much time and energy dealing with her and her idiot brothers the last time!" Gesturing at his tray, it glowed briefly and then faded. Standing up, he looked at Luna, saying, "Protect her, I'll be back shortly."

With a gesture, he was suddenly fully dressed and carrying a sword before he faded away. Luna sat back with a slight smile and said, "Well, that's sorted. Glory will soon be reduced to her component parts and spread among a few hundred different universes. She won't be a problem again."

Joyce was in a state of shock, considering how fast he had changed from an amused young man into something terrifying! "He...he...how?" was all she could manage to stammer out, and Luna reached out and put her arms around her.

"Harry might have been a little modest when we first arrived. You see, when he took possession of the relics he mentioned, he was actually elevated to being a God! Not just a god of one particular dimension, but a God of the multiverse. We were both much younger, and he was just growing into his powers when we encountered her before. This time there will be no mercy shown, at all!"

"And I've spend the afternoon having sex with you both?" Joyce shook her head, "I think I need a drink after that revelation," and she moved to set her tray aside and stand up. Before she could do anything, Luna's arms tightened around her,

"You don't need a drink Joyce, you just need to understand something. Yes, Harry is a God, but, he deliberately presents himself as a rather ordinary young man, and that is how he wants to be treated. He does not want worship, there are no temples to him in any of the universes we've visited. He didn't accept the role because he desired power, or to rule over anything, but because it was the only way to prevent someone truly evil from taking control of the relics. And, as he's grown in the role, he takes great pleasure in helping people." She chuckled, "And yes, we both greatly enjoy the sex with different people, it's incredibly invigorating!"

Whatever Joyce was going to say was interrupted by Harry appearing in back in the kitchen, a smile on his face. "Dumb as a concussed Snorcack, always was, and now she won't be able to get any smarter. You don't have to worry any more Joyce, I took care of her, and a few other things that caught my attention while I was out. I'll be honest, when I showed up to let Buffy know that Glory was taken care of, I took a look at her and her friends. There were a lot of really nasty things heading your way, so I went and took care of them as well. You should have a quiet couple of years for the most part."

Joyce smiled, "Thank you, I'm sure Buffy and the others will appreciate it. I just wish you knew a way to let her stop being the Slayer, because I would love to see her grow up and have kids of her own. But it's not going to happen, damn it!"

Harry looked at her in confusion, "Wait! That's not right! Let me check something. He closed his eyes and stood silently for a moment, a frown on his face, before his expression lightened and he smiled, opening his eyes. "No problem, it was just a mistranslation of the original records. You see, I was confused because in every other universe that held a Slayer, it was a known fact that the Slayer essence would depart when the Slayer reached her twenty fifth birthday. After that, her body wasn't able to handle the demands the spirit placed on her. She's still very strong and fast, but the demons won't seek her out and she won't be driven to hunt them any longer."

Joyce stared at him in shock, "Why didn't they tell us this? Knowing that she had a chance to be free would have made all the difference in the world to Buffy!"

Harry shrugged, "Chaos Theory, back in the beginning, when the Watchers first began guiding the Slayer, it was fairly well known, and documented. Unfortunately the language they used at the time died out and was forgotten. Couple of thousand years later the records get rediscovered, and the Watchers start trying to translate them. In most universes, the person who translated them got it correct, and knowledge became widely known among them. Unfortunately, in this universe, the person who normally would be translating the records was killed in an accident, and the person who took over the duty wasn't as good at the job, and it was translated incorrectly."

He shook his head, "It's a damned shame, one simple mistake destroyed so many lives. You see, in the other universes, where the Watchers and Slayers were both aware of this information, the Watchers, all of them, not just the ones who were actively supporting the Slayer, but the ones who did the research, and guided the council, were sworn to do their best to help each slayer reach the age to release the Slayer Spirit. They considered it their duty to preserve all the knowledge that the slayer discovered about the different vampires, demons, etc, so they could better train the next girl. In those universes, almost 90 percent of the Slayers reached their 25th birthday."

Joyce didn't want to ask, but had to, "And here? Did any of them reach that age?"

Harry grimaced, "Maybe 1 in 500, all because of a poor translation! If I had the power to go back and correct it, I would, but it would change billions of lives, and even with all my power, that's not something I could do."

"I don't understand, why did losing that bit of knowledge make such a huge difference?"

His expression grew angry, "Because without that crucial bit of knowledge, the watchers never swore the oath to protect the Slayer, and over time, their attitude became corrupted, and they started seeing the Slayer as a disposable weapon, to be used for their purposes and discarded. That's why they instituted that the abomination of a test on the girl's 18th Birthday. They decided that if the slayer reached that age, they were getting too old, and, usually, starting to question the Councils wisdom, so they needed to be removed, the bastards!"

His face cleared and he smiled genially, "But, I took care of that, I made sure that the correct translation was discovered earlier today, and made sure that every member of the council heard about it, and instantly believed it, changing their attitudes entirely. It wasn't the nicest thing I could have done, but I wasn't going to let them dismiss the information because it didn't agree with their 'traditions'!

Mister Giles should be getting the information at some point today, and he will be telling your daughter this evening. "

Joyce pushed her tray aside and leapt from the bed, wrapping her arms around him and crying as she whispered her thanks, over and over again.

When she released him, Harry said, "Unfortunately, my actions caught the attention of some of the Powers who were messing around, and I've got to go and deal with them now, and I doubt we'll be able to come back when we're finished, so this is goodbye for now."

"For now? Do you mean I'll see you again?"

He grinned, "Of course, it won't be for quite a few years, naturally, but, when the time comes, I'll be by to collect you, you're part of us now, and I think you'll enjoy traveling the multiverse with us. Everybody else seems to!"

Pulling her into a kiss, he stepped back and let Luna kiss her as well, before the two of them faded away.

Shaking her head in amazement, Joyce started laughing, before she picked up her tray and finished the delicious meal he had provided. Taking the trays downstairs, she carried them into the kitchen and smiled when she saw the stack of cookbooks on the counter. She set the trays down by the sink and was starting to wash them when she happened to catch sight of her reflection in the window.

She gasped when she realized she was still completely nude and ran upstairs to get dressed again. "Going to have to watch that, don't want to give the neighbors a show," she muttered, "although, the Jamersons were not bad looking, and fairly young, I wonder..."

She was sitting down on the couch, one of the cookbooks on her lap when she heard the front door open. Looking up, she smiled when Buffy came in, a huge smile on her face. Joyce stood up to greet her, and Buffy rushed forward, pulling her into a hug.

Joyce returned the hug, but said, "Not that I object, but what brought this on?" She hid a smile because she was fairly sure she knew what her daughter was going to say.

"Mom, this had been the most amazing day! It started when we were all the Magic Box trying to find out more about this Glory freak, and a guy just materialized in the middle of the room, and he was holding Glory in a cage..."

 _ **Epilogue**_

Joyce Summers died peacefully in her sleep at the age of 87. She had lived long enough to see both her daughters married and have children. The day before she died, Buffy had taken her to the hospital to meet her first great granddaughter, and Joyce had smiled at the baby girl she held in her arms. She felt her eyes get wet when Buffy told her that the girl was named Joyce, in her honor.

She had gone to sleep that night, a smile on her face at realizing Harry and Luna had been telling her the truth that day, all those years ago,. Buffy and Dawn would have been scandalized if they were aware that she had a vigorous and active sex life up until a few years before, especially if they knew about the many nights that she welcomed Xander and Anya, and after Willow had reunited with Oz and broken up with her, Tara joined them as well. She wasn't exactly sure how the three of them decided to form a family, but they were all very happy. She still saw all of them on a regular basis, even though Willow was usually traveling the world with Oz, seeking out new places to explore and different types of music to learn.

When she opened her eyes again, it was to see the smiling faces of Harry and Luna, looking just the same as they did the last time she saw them. Harry reached out and pulled her out of bed, and said, "I told you we'd see you again. Are you ready for some adventures?"

Joyce laughed, her voice sounding like it did when she was 30 years old, and she turned and gave one last look at her body laying there, a peaceful smile on her face, and said, "You better believe it, and have I got some stories to tell you!"

The End

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind a personal note from the author. But I really need your help.

In my off line life, I drive full time for a Ride share company, and it's my only source of income. This past weekend I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.

To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.

 **If you can, please go to**

 **https: (/)( /) .com (/) HowardKammererCarRepair**

 **and remove the (parentheses) and spaces between the words and periods, you'll be directed to my donations page.**

Thanks

Red


End file.
